Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images and videos related to Jessie "Jes" and Zofia "Soph" Blazkowicz. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order Twin1.jpg|One of the twins in BJ dreams. Twin2.jpg|Ditto. twins3.jpg|Twins playing during in B.J dream. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus BJfamily.jpg|B.J and Anya holding the twin, when they are infants. Wolfenstein: Youngblood'' 60484368_10157352051344166_2265282154114056192_n.jpg|Zofia's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. 60394171_10157354590334166_2623060407408918528_n.jpg|Jessie's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. Wolfenstein-Bombenschuss.jpg|One the twins hunts deer as part of her marksmanship training. timthumb.jpg|The Twins as Resistance fighters. wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer_feature.jpg|One the twins practices hand-to-hand combat. The twins arm her rifle.png|One of the twins practise to shoot with the rifle. Wolfenstein-Youngblood.jpg|The twins donning Power suits in the E3 trailer. Jess and Soph Christmas card.jpg|Christmas Card featuring the twins. Wolfenstein youngblood main art.jpg|Cover art of the twins. Wolfenstein_youngblood_art_2.jpg|The Twins featured in-front of cover art for the game Deluxe Edition. Anya supervises her daughter training.png|Soph being supervised by her mother while training. Anya-Soph.jpg|Soph threaten her daughter if she doesn't go beyond that she will be killed. Anya-Soph-trained.jpg|Ditto. Anya-teaching.jpg|Soph being taught by Anya. BJ-Jess.jpg|Jess training/hunting with her father. William-Jessie-Hunting.jpg|Ditto. Jess-Training.jpg|Jess readying herself to kill the bighorn. Jess-snake-shock.jpg|Jess shocked that her father caught the snake. Jess-rifle.jpg|Jess focusing on bighorn. Digitalfoundry-2019-wolfenstein-youngblood-tech-analysis-1564400133671.jpg|Ditto. Anya-hugs-Jess.jpg|Anya hugs Jess when returning from a hunt. 1056960_screenshots_20190730122530_1.jpg|The twins banter as Anya observes and B.J. carries the Bighorn. Abby-Grace-The-Twins.jpg|The twins see Grace and Abby Walker come to their residence. Grace-Anya-reunite.jpg|The Twins see their mother reunited. The-twins-room.jpg|The twins and Abby in their room. The-twins-abby-residence.jpg|The twins and Abby listening to Anya and Grace's conversation. Terror-Twins-Room.jpg|The twins in their room, after hearing their mother's and Grace's conversation. Attic-microphone.jpg|Abby tells the twins she hears something in the attic. The-Girls-find-the-Room.jpg|The girls find B.J.'s secret area. The-Twins-Abby-BJs-Secret-Room.jpg|The twins and Abby in B.J.'s secret room in the attic. The-Twins-Abby-Go-to-Paris.jpg|The twins agree to go to Paris. Juna-Terror-Twins.jpg|The terror twins with Abby, after stealing the helicopter. Julie-meets-the-twins.jpg|The twins enter the catacombs, meeting Juju. Juna 2.png|Jessica and Sophia with Abby, meeting Juna. Wolfenstein-4.jpg|The Twins on discussing about combating the Nazis in France. WY-The-Twins.jpg|Ditto. Twins-Zepplin.png|The twins jumping onto the Nachtfalter. Wolfenstein-Youngblood-Review-Characters-1024x539.jpg|The twins thinking of how to kill their first Nazi. Jess-Shocked.jpg|Jess after seeing the death of said Nazi. Zofia vomits.png|Zofia vomits after blowing up a Nazi's head for a first time. Jess-laughing.jpg|Jess laughing after getting a chunk of the dead Nazi out of her mouth. Jessica holding a Da'at Yichud artifact.png|Soph and Jess speak before readying themselves. SzFJTTSq3qHNtEsKWovxej.jpg|The twins readying themselves to kill Winkler. The-twins-jump.jpg|The twins jump (Soph pushing Jess with her) off the Nachtfalter. Wolfenstein-youngblood-e3-2019-co-op-gameplay-0.jpg|The twins after surviving the zeppelin crash. Zepplin-crash.jpg|Ditto. Chocolate-and-wine.jpg|The twins getting chocolate and wine from Juju. 26565BE7922F65FA35811D27267D727812040ACB.jpg 1056960_screenshots_20190802234354_1.jpg Julie-Brandt-Jess-and-Soph-Blazkowicz.jpg wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer-1.jpg|Jessie flips up her sister. Jess-Playing-Wolfenstein-3D.jpg|Jess playing Wolfenstein 3D. Soph-Wolfenstein-3D.jpg|Soph playing Wolfenstein 3D. The-Twins-in-Action.jpg|The terror twins fighting. Twins-Elevator.jpg|The twins playing around in one of the Brothers elevators. Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-7.jpg Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg Electrokraftwreck.png Twins-Opening-Door.jpg|The twins opening a door together. Devil Horns.png|Zofia gives Jessie the Devil's Horns to boost up her armor. Thumb Up.png|Jessie gives Zofia a thump up to boost her health. Soph-Awake.jpg|Soph opens her eyes, readying to fight the Brandt's. 1056960_20190810181701_1.jpg|The twins come to the aid for Abby, attempting to remove the knife from her eye. The-girls-aftermath.jpg|Soph hugs Abby after banding her eye. Jess-Abby-Hug.jpg|Jess hugs Abby before going to Lab X. The-Twins-Lab-X-Elevator.png|The twins goofing around in the Lab-X elevator. The-twins-held-at-gunpoint.jpg|The twins being held at gunpoint by B.J. unknowingly. Jess-and-Soph-find-and-Reunite.jpg|The twins finally find and reunite with BJ. BJ-Jess-Soph-Reunite.jpg|The twins with their father. Blazkowicz-Family.jpg Medium wolfenstein-infinite-bjs-vision-1564789858.jpg William-Jess-Blazkowicz.jpg Jessie-Zofia-William.jpg B.J.-twins-warning.jpg|B.J. warns the twins that the Nazis are coming. B.J.-Youngblood-Dual-Wielding.jpg The-Blazkowicz-Shooting.jpg Blazko-Trio.jpg|The twins and B.J. after killing Nazi soldiers. e3-2019-bethesda-wolfenstein-youngblood-trailer-17-470x310@2x.jpg|Jessie pummels a Nazi soldier to death with a Sturmgewehr. Handle-the-Brandt's.jpg|The twins being told by B.J. to handle the Brandt's. Twins-prepare.jpg|The twins on the elevator, preparing to kill the Bradnt's. 3563388-trailer wolfensteinyoungblood 20190724 site.jpg|Jess using the magnetic field to stop a bullet. Soph-kills-Julie.jpg|The twins after Lothar escapes on the elevator. The-Twins-victory.jpg|The twins after killing Lothar. Horten-destroyed.jpg|The twins seeing the destruction of a Horten Ho 229. Grace Walker Youngblood.png|The twins with their parents, Abby, and Grace. The-Cast-WBY.jpg Twins-Abby-lead-the-charge.jpg|The twins overjoyed that B.J. has left them and Abby in charge of Paris to fight the Nazis. Young-Main-Characters.jpg The-Twins-Ending.jpg|The twins standing at the top of a destroyed Zitadelle, waiting for the upcoming fight against the Fourth Reich reinforcement at the end of the game. Fight-against-the-Fourth-Reich.jpg|Ditto, with Abby. Abby-Jess-Soph-End.jpg Apocalypse.png|The twins with Abby, seeing the apocalypse. Twins-posters.jpg|The twins' wanted posters. Abby-Soph-Jess-Wanted-Posters.jpg|One of the twins looking at their and Abby's wanted posters. Videos Wolfenstein®- The New Order Dream WOLFENSTEIN Youngblood - The Twins First Kill Funny Scene|Twins first kill cutscene. Category:Galleries